1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headbands and wristbands and more particularly pertains to a new sweatband system for either heating or cooling a body part of a user while exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headbands and wristbands is known in the prior art. More specifically, headbands and wristbands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art headbands and wristbands include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,130; 5,395,400; 4,950,868; 3,254,444; 1,567,931; and Foreign Patents WO 94/14295 and WO 94/09734.
In these respects, the sweatband system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of either heating or cooling a body part of a user while exercising.